


the best way out is through

by fartooyoung



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Flower Symbolism, Period-Typical Sexism, Prince Jason Todd, Princess reader, i am still learning to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartooyoung/pseuds/fartooyoung
Summary: Jason Todd was well-known as a mildly violent prince from an opposing kingdom as yours, and despite the millennia of fighting that your grandfather had engaged in before his passing, both your father and his were willing to make amends.Amends just happened to be a betrothal.The betrothal just happened to include you and Jason, who you’d only seen maybe once on a diplomatic mission.Things were about to get rocky.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, background Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a long time coming, buckle up.  
> i'll update the tags for characters & events as they happen!  
> if you want to talk to me personally,  
> i have an art instagram as @youzombiie or a discord you can ask for <3

Your father respected you, he did. His only daughter among three children, you’d been the picture perfect example of what he’d thought his daughter would be, aside from your inclination to fighting. Your mother had passed shortly after the birth of your last brother, and he’d never remarried after, so you’d been looked to as the reassurance of your family. The one who took care of things.

It was hard to imagine leaving them for a marriage, and especially one to a man you’d never even met. The option of cruelty was all you could think of, digging open your beating ribcage like the swing of a hunter’s axe, but you’d heard of the king from the other kingdom.

King Bruce, who believed in justice, in respect, in good people. His own people loved him, and you just hoped you could show him the same respect, the same adoration that his people did. 

You touched absentmindedly at the skirt of your dress and pulled it up slightly as you saw the gaze of your older brother on you, the tick in his jaw that told you he wanted to argue against this as badly as you had in the beginning. “It’ll be fine,” you promise him in the kindest voice you can muster, “nothing will happen.”

“I do believe that,” he said lowly, offering out his own hand and closing it over your own, “I just didn’t expect this kind of haste. We leave momentarily, and yet it feels as if we only knew for moments. Like you’ve only known for moments. How are you so calm over this? I assumed getting married was the last option in your mind for a long time, at least.” His fingers curled, gentle pads caressing your knuckles with a finesse you weren’t sure you remembered him having.

Your clumsy older brother was worried about you, and it warmed your heart a bit.

“We all knew this was an option,” you replied, although your words felt more diplomatic than reassuring. “King Bruce has only sons, and our father only has one daughter.” 

Your brother’s hesitation was clear on his face. “Prince Jason is known as the more violent one, if rumours stand true,” he said quietly, withdrawing his hand from your own. “I’m not sure I could stand to see you turn meek. Or for something bad to happen.”

“Nothing will,” you tell him despite the sudden pang of fear that clouds your chest. You had enough strength to fight back, but in a system designed against you, if you laid a hand on him, you were sure you could be killed. A kingdom was a system designed against women. You couldn’t fight without risking your own life, but you also couldn’t imagine living quietly. 

You prayed to whatever you could think of that he didn’t turn out to be as cruel as the rumours had him pinned.

The carriage from your kingdom to the opposite was a long journey, and despite the presence of your younger brother across from you and your handmaid next to you, you couldn’t sleep at all the first night. You were travelling constantly through the journey to meet the timeframe set for you to be there, and yet no one seemed to say a word on your sudden betrothal except for your eldest brother.

An heir’s courage, you supposed.

Aniya was your handmaid who you’d known since you were a child. Soft, brown eyes and blonde hair twisted into a neat, braided hairstyle you were sure you couldn’t replicate, she was probably better suited for the role of princess that you held. She knew when to stay quiet, and you’d never learned that tactic despite your many years with her.

“Are you scared?” The soft voice prompted you in the dark of the carriage, and you could barely see, but your eyes found her figure anyway. Backlit by the soft moonlight that was shining through a part of the curtain that had slipped to the side. You hadn’t seen until now but two of her fingers had pushed it back to see outside.

You let your shoulders raise in a shrug, finally letting the weight of the situation lay on you for a moment. A fleeting part of your vulnerability, and you had to check to make sure your youngest brother was still sleeping across from you before you spoke. “I don’t have a choice,” you tell  
her in a quiet voice, “but yes, I’m terrified. It isn’t because I can’t handle myself -- after my father found out about my so-called secret sword fighting and archery training, he helped, but…”

“But if you respond to his violence with more violence,” Aniya said, “you could be killed. That’s your worry, isn’t it? That you can protect yourself all too well?”

Your lips tilted up in a sad smile. “You’ll be there with me,” you told her, “just make sure to stop me if I get too… Myself.” 

Aniya’s fingers found her forehead and she pressed her two fingers together, giving a mock salute that she saw the knights jokingly do sometimes. “I’ve got your back,” she told you, “always. That’s what I’m here for.”

Your smile found itself turning genuine instead of sad, using your own fingers to hook the curtain back as you glanced out into the forested area, taking a deep breath of the clean, fresh air that wafted in when you did. 

The smell of freedom was something you hoped you would never be able to forget. 

The morning came too early. You’d fallen asleep late in the night, comforted by your talk with your closest friend, when you heard bustling people outside. You peeled your eyes open, looking from Aniya’s excited face to your brother, fidgeting in his seat as he tried to get a good look out the window. 

“What is it?” You asked, voice still airy and soft from your rest. “Aniya?” 

“We’re here,” Aniya whispered excitedly, drawing the curtain to the side slightly to where people were watching their carriage come in. You nearly knocked her over trying to look out, but then she lost grip of the curtain and it fell back into place. 

“I just want to see it,” you whispered back in complaint.

Your younger brother’s eyes fell on you and he blinked rapidly before his smile grew. “It’s beautiful,” he said, “I can’t wait until we get outside. I want to see everything.”

“And you will,” you told him with a gentle smile, “after we figure all the boring stuff out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason deals with his engagement with help from his brother, and he prepares to meet his betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got really excited about posting the first chapter that i wrote the second just for you all that have read it!!  
> comments & kudos are really appreciated, i know i haven't posted anything here.  
> also, this chapter doesn't include the reader!! i thought it would be neat to write a preface of jason's feelings about the engagement before they actually meet.

Jason’s gloved hands eagerly found each other, sliding his thumb roughly over one knuckle and repeating it with the opposite hands as he stalked back and forth inside his room. Each time when he headed toward his nightstand to go over the details Bruce had so carefully written down toward him, he would look toward the fireplace, as if burning the words would make as if he’d never read them at all.

“Jason?” A voice came from the door, and his downcast eyes narrowed before he jerked them up, meeting his brother Dick’s bright eyes. It just so happened that he was married already, or this so-called duty would have fallen to him.

He would have thought about killing for his duties to have been transferred or something, but he wasn’t that cruel, and he actually liked Barbara. She was there when Dick had gone off to be something other than royalty.

They weren’t a typical kingdom, and maybe that was why they were so favoured by their people -- Bruce hadn’t had any biological children, and he’d taken all of them in. When Dick had gone off to be an adventurer for a while, he’d taken in Jason off the streets, and when Jason had been kidnapped by the opposing side and assumed dead, he’d taken in Tim. 

Damian was a bastard, but he wasn’t any more family than the rest of them, which was why heir-of-the-kingdom duties fell to Dick.

“What?” He shot back. “You’re gonna tell me it’s not that bad, but you don’t understand, Dick! You married the love of your life, you’re -- You’re not broken! You’re good, you’re stupid and perfect and good for people and I’m…”

Dick raised his eyebrows and without word, strode over to Jason’s bed, sitting on the edge of it. His hand smoothed down the fabric under his fingers, hesitated and then he tilted his head to the place next to him. “Come sit down,” he said, “I get it. It’s a lot of pressure, Jay, and after everything you’ve been through, I don’t think that Bruce didn’t think this over before he told you. I think he’s choosing you because he knows about the good in you.”

Jason shook his head as he sat down next to Dick, surprised by the man’s hand finding his own. “We’re brothers,” he said to Jason, “as much as you don’t like to think so. I’m telling you the truth. We see the good in you, all of us, even when you don’t.”

“I don’t think there’s any good left in me,” Jason admitted, his voice soft and hesitant as he looked up to the older man, the muscles in his forearm and his hand tense, fingers bent at an uncomfortable position because of his unfamiliarity to Dick’s soft touch. Not for a while. They hadn’t been like this, close, like brothers.

Dick smiled sadly, his hand pulling away from Jason’s. “You respect people,” he said, “and in a world where it’s a rarity to respect everyone, you do.”

“You can’t get much worse than street trash,” Jason objected quickly, but he knew that they could, in the eyes of the world. He was much luckier to have been born a man as street trash than a girl, and even in royalty, he saw the superficial things that Barbara went through. They had a close family friend they’d more than taken in after they saw the cruelty of her father, and even as a lady, the pressure on Stephanie to be quiet, meek and obedient had always set a fire in him.

“I don’t want to be married off,” Jason offered, and he knew by the look in his brother’s eyes that he definitely wasn’t the only one hesitant to the idea. “What if she’s…” 

“Unintelligent, quiet, opinionless,” his older brother filled in smoothly, an eyebrow raising. “I get what you’re thinking of, but I don’t think she has that option, Jay. She’s been the only woman in her family since her mother passed away what -- sixteen years ago? She has two brothers, and her father.”

Jason’s shoulders slumped and he let his head fall into his hands, shaking his head. “When does she get here, anyway? How long do I have to prepare?” He mumbled, peeking up at Dick through his hands.

“They announced her carriage arriving in the city not too long ago. Minutes, maybe?” Dick offered, and Jason sat up immediately, his eyes going wide as they focused on the other man. “Oops.”

“Now?” Jason tangled his hands in his hair and stared at the door with wide eyes. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

The older man shrugged. “I got distracted,” he told Jason, “but it's okay, someone would have gotten us if we'd been late, anyway.”

The knock on the door made both of their heads snap up and over, where Barbara stood in a warm-looking green dress, hair tied back into a braided crown. “You two,” she said, her eyebrows raising. “You’re late, they’re nearly here.”

Overseer of the royal guard, previous captain of said guard, James Gordon was well-known in their kingdom, and his daughter had originally earned the title of lady before she’d married into their family. The kingdom and her people had seen to the adoration of the newest princess after the wedding: they were lucky to have such a warm welcome. 

Jason wondered if they’d be just as welcoming when he was finally married.

“Right,” Dick offered sheepishly, turning toward her and standing to his feet, offering her an arm, “can I walk you there, Princess?”

“Don’t waste the air in my room, please,” Jason offered, nodding as the two stepped out and following them after a moment, pulling the door shut behind him. When they finally stepped into the throneroom, Bruce, Tim, Damian and Connor were already there.

Connor, personal guard to Tim, who sat in on a lot of their more strategic meetings -- who, in retrospect, probably sat in on the meeting discussing Jason’s apparent betrothal and marriage.

Instead of his own personal guard, Damian had his pet dog sitting idly by his feet. It always made him look more regal, standing by his father’s side, the dog at his side with its own head held high, chin lifted. Exactly a picture of Damian, and yet, not.

Dick slipped into place, gently taking Barbara along with him, and Jason was stuck wringing his hands as Bruce motioned him to the direct spot on his left. He guessed it was because he was the main attraction, as bad as that sounded, but he slipped up anyway, clearly unamused.

The doors opened. 

He held his breath like the air was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and the reader actually meet, and then they talk -- just like engaged people do, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drink "jason todd is well-read and smart" juice in the morning.  
> jason todd drinks "respecting women" juice in the morning.  
> as always, comments & kudos are much appreciated, i'm still kinda nervous posting these parts!

Your father, older brother and younger brother were in front of you as the two of you stepped through the heavy doors into the main throneroom of the palace. You kept your chin tilted up despite the nervous energy that your hands fought over, keeping them tucked politely behind your back as you strayed a glance to Aniya. King Bruce started to speak, but you weren’t paying attention and only snapped your head over when you felt your older brother’s fingers skim your wrist.

“It’s an honour, your Grace,” you say as you glance up at the king, hands finding your skirt and lifting it up slightly as you gave a curtsy. It felt more awkward than it looked, because you could see your youngest brother smiling toward you out of the corner of your eyes.

King Bruce wasn’t quite what you’d expected. Stark black hair and cold set blue eyes, but accompanied by his rather large family, the energy of the room felt warmer than you’d expected. You knew about his four sons, and as your eyes briefly crossed all of them, they finally fell to the man right next to the king, on his left.

His dark hair was separated by a small streak of white, and cyan eyes were cautious and unsure. You could see just one scar poking up out of his crisp, clean white shirt and you wondered if what you’d heard about him being captured had been true.

“I assume you all have had a long night,” King Bruce said, “I can get someone to show you to your rooms before we all properly have an introduction.”

“That would be lovely, your Grace,” your father replied, dipping his chin slightly. A woman came to motion them away and you nearly followed the group, but you noticed that the eyes of the other king were still laid on you.

Two strands of your hair dangled near your ears, and some had fallen loose from your bun during the carriage ride: you hoped dearly that they didn’t see you as undiplomatic or unwilling, but at the same, you weren’t sure you really cared that much. “Your Grace?” You finally questioned, your eyebrows raising as you scanned the crowd of his family again. They seemed to have relaxed, all but for the man still at his side, still quiet. 

“If you’re not too tired, I can have a knight escort you and Prince Jason to the gardens. You might be better suited to getting to know each other,” King Bruce said, and his voice held a note of sympathy. He clearly knew that you were having hesitations, and maybe his own son was too. 

She saw the prince’s jaw clench, the muscles in his cheek flexing for a moment before he turned away.

You cleared your throat, soft enough not to disrupt anyone. “That would be lovely, if he’s willing,” you said, “but I could rest if not.” 

You were giving him an option to back out, and he noticed it. His eyes immediately met yours in a wide look, but after a moment, the corner of his lips tilted up into a half-smile. “We can,” he said finally, taking a few steps down to the same level as you. “If you don’t mind,” he added, his gaze on his father again, “I’ll ask Sir Roy.”

“You’re welcome to,” the king said, and that was that.

Once they stepped outside in the direction of the training grounds and your hand still rested on Jason’s arm, his amused facade seemed to drop, if that was all it was. His lips pressed into a tight line and he glanced at you, eyebrows furrowing together. “I won’t lie to you,” he said finally, “I’m not happy about this, and I don’t think we’re going to talk once in a garden and fall in love.”

“You don’t seem the naive type,” you replied simply, “I wouldn’t assume you to fall in love. Marriage isn’t all about love for royalty.”

Jason’s amusement played in his eyes instead of on his lips as he led you to where the training fields were, some straw targets set up for practice. “No, you’re right,” he agreed, “I just want you to know that if you respect my wishes, I’ll respect yours. I won’t ask you to quiet down your opinions or to dull yourself down, if that’s not what you’d enjoy.”

Your lips curled into a frown. You weren’t sure if that was because he liked people to fight against him, or he genuinely would promise to respect you -- the earlier felt more true to what you knew of society. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

As it turned out, Sir Roy was an archer. At least, seeing him in front of a target, bow string drawn back and staring at a target that already had an arrow in the bullseye, he looked the part. You wouldn’t be surprised: you were fairly sure the kingdom had a few skilled archers on hand. 

He fired the arrow and it hit right next to the other arrow, embedding itself still in the bullseye. That was when his concentration broke and his wild green eyes fell on the two of you. “Ja--” he broke off, his eyebrows raising, “Your highness, what can I do for you?”

“Oh, drop the act, Roy,” Jason offered, raising one shoulder, the one connected to the arm you weren’t holding. “This is the princess.”

Roy’s eyebrows nearly raised so high they receded into his hairline. “Oh,” he said, his eyes meeting yours, “Sir Roy Harper, best archer on the guard, probably the best next to the captain, I’d argue.”

“I wouldn’t,” the prince muttered.

You politely introduced yourself in reply, and your so-called betrothed explained the supervision aspect they were there for. 

After that, the three of you were on your way to the garden, and Roy played tour guide while you were walking to a seat. “These are -- uh,” he squinted at a pinky white flower before turning to Jason, “lilacs, I think, right?”

“I think,” Jason replied, his eyes focused on the flowers for a moment.

“They’re kinda ugly,” Roy told him, and his eyes moved up and around quickly. “Sheesh, I’m glad Pamela’s not here to thwack me with something. I don’t even like flowers, man, why do I have to respect them?”

You hummed, letting go of Jason’s arm to brush a lilac petal with your finger. “My mother loved lilacs,” you said idly, turning back to the both of them. “The white are more to symbolize purity and innocence. Pink lilacs represent passion and love. I can’t remember what purple ones are, but they’re beautiful, too.”

Jason’s eyebrow crooked and he let a small smirk fall on his lips. “Flower meanings?” He asked teasingly. “You read that in a book, Princess?”

“For your information, I enjoy books.”

“I’m sure books enjoy you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, Sir Roy and her youngest brother are accompanied by Jason on a trip into the village, and the reader deals with an unexpected moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i’m so sorry this chapter was so late, i recently finished up high school & am officially a 2020 graduate! 
> 
> my laptop was on loan from my school, though, so after i lost it, it was hard to write chapters on my phone. i wrote this one with the new keyboard i bought for my ipad, so hopefully i’ll be able to get out more chapters soon! thank you for your patience!!
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are much appreciated, and they’re the reason i’m continuing to update <3  
> (no beta we die like men)

You had spent more time without your betrothed than you had with him. Your youngest brother had been curious to explore the city limits, and with King Bruce’s permission, you’d set out to discover everything about the kingdom you were to marry into. After all, you had left your life in your old kingdom — uprooted from your spot — to come here and participate in a marriage with a man who still confused you to your core.

“Princess?” Sir Roy’s voice startled you, and he was surprised to watch your shoulders jump with your reaction. “The king sent the Prince down to accompany the rest of your city visit.”

You cocked your head to the side, searching for the mess of hair that belonged to your brother. When you spotted him and waved, he raced right back over just as the prince, Jason, stepped up.

“Afternoon, Princess,” he said in that low, baritone-sounding voice, a smile curling at his lips. “I hope the city’s to your liking from what you’ve seen so far.”

Your eyes surveyed the city once more and nodded. “I think so, your highness,” you told him, “and have you had the chance to meet my brother?”

Jason blinked after a moment and then focused on the smaller prince, offering out a hand. “Prince Jason,” he said, and squeezed your brother’s hand gently as he clasped it in his own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.”

Your brother excitedly introduced himself as well, and once he pulled his hand back, his eyes fell to you. The same colour as your mother’s. A pain settled in your chest, bittersweet, and you gave him a smile. “It’s rude to stare,” you teasingly chastised your brother, and he only nodded firmly.

“He’s nice,” your brother said quietly, leaning toward you and out of Jason’s ear-shot. “But if he isn’t nice to you…”

You shook your head. “Don’t say such silly things,” you chided quietly, this time your voice a little more serious, “the prince deserves our respect, you know that. I’m sure he’ll be nothing but kind.”

“Keeping secrets, are we?”

Your eyes snapped over to your betrothed, suddenly ready to apologize when the cool amusement in his eyes settled your tense shoulders. He was only kidding with you, of course he was. “No, your highness,” you said anyways, “just reminding my brother of his manners while we’re in the presence of company.”

“I’m sure he behaves well,” Jason’s voice was a little too firm for your liking, and your eyes narrowed on instinct, suspiciously wondering if he was trying to take the control of scolding your brother for you.

“And if he does, I saw to that,” your voice was a sharp and curt response, laying a gentle guiding hand to your brother’s shoulder. “As did my father. I understand your need to give an opinion, your highness, but this is one matter I fear I am more well-versed in.”

A whistle sounded, cutting the sudden on-set of tension with a knife. You looked around only for your eyes to settle back onto Roy, who suddenly looked a bit sheepish to have been caught. “Let’s continue,” he said, moving ahead and gesturing for your brother to take a look at something. He didn’t say anything to you or Jason, though, and you were shocked to feel a hand on your back.

You glanced over, deciphering whether it was the same gentle, guiding hand that you had used on your brother — or whether it was a hand to keep you in place. You weren’t sure with that careful but calculated steely look in his eyes, or by the tick in his jaw. “Did I do something to offend you?”

“No,” he replied after a moment, nearly perfectly in step with you, “I’m actually trying not to smile too hard.”

Confusion crossed your features and you raised your eyebrows, wondering what in the world would have him smiling to an extent he would fear as publically inappropriate. “Sorry,” you said, “I’m not catching on here.”

“Something my brother said just before you arrived. It was…” He broke off, averting his eyes from yours, and you wondered what he had to say. You knew better than to push when someone was clearly finished speaking, though — your father and older brother had taught you enough to know that.

You continued your walk after your brother and an over-excited Sir Roy, and as he helped you down the steps and into the plaza, you figured to fill the silence. “Are you close with your brothers?”

“Yes and no,” he admitted, “we have our moments, I suppose.”

He stepped up to a floral vendor and opened up a satchel, passing her a few coins. She handed him something that you couldn’t quite see, and he turned slightly. “Close your eyes, Princess,” he said.

You obeyed, although skeptically, and felt his hand brush your temple, tucking some hair back. A stem brushed against your hair, and you opened your eyes as he pulled his hand away. “It’s a beautiful flower,” he told the woman, and you swore you saw a bit of fondness reflected in her eyes. 

“For a beautiful princess,” she replied, looking at you with a kind smile. 

“Thank you,” your thankfulness was genuine as you reached out, cupping her hands in both of yours. “You’re just as beautiful, my lady.”

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at you. and you could see the watery look in them. “I’m not a lady, your highness, but thank you. Although there’s no way I could compete with the beauty of a princess. Not one like you.” She glanced over at your betrothed and when she suspected he wasn’t listening, her voice lowered. “The prince has never looked so alive since he’s come back. Thank you.”

“I can’t take all the credit for his good mood, I’m afraid,” you murmured, “The nice weather ought to have part of it, at least. Thank you for the flower.”

Your elbow felt the presence of a hand and you were gently pulled away after a multitude of goodbyes and thank yous to the vendor, looking up at Jason with curious eyes. 

“Other vendors — they’ll feel jealous if we spend too much time without the plan to visit them all,” he replied, eyeing her with a little smile. “After the wedding,” he said, and despite the disdain in his voice, he still seemed happy, “we’ll have time to visit them all. I can make you that promise, at the least.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a mission to get introduced to all of the princes.
> 
> First stop, Prince Richard — Er... Prince Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! updates are scarce because my time off work is scarce, but i promise i’m not leaving you hanging. is there anything you guys are particularly hoping for with this fic or just hanging along for the ride?
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated! thank you for stopping by! <3

You woke up the day just before your wedding with the anticipation of a mission ahead of you. You knew the prince, Jason, had brothers and while you’d seen every single one of them from afar, you’d never gotten a chance to properly introduce yourself. Breakfast was served in your room and you gratefully accepted before you divided it up between you and your handmaiden, Aniya. 

“So the eldest, the heir, that would be Prince Richard, wouldn’t it be?” You asked after you’d finished most of your breakfast, rolling a sausage between your plate and the fork. “We should start with him, for respect’s sake.”

Aniya pointed her fork at you. “He likes Dick as a nickname,” she said, “even the townspeople call him Prince Dick. It’s strange, but it’s his own wish.”

You pulled your lips into a little smile and looked at her under your eyelashes before you used your knife to cut the sausage into a couple sections, lifting one to your mouth. You sipped your glass of water, then, and hummed. “Prince Timothy next,” you said, “and then lastly, Prince Damian. The two, I’m sure, depend on who’s free when we have time.”

“Prince Damian apparently spends most of his time painting in the garden, or with the piano,” Aniya said, “the one good thing about being part of the staff is that we do often gossip with each other.”

You gave her a grateful smile as you left your breakfast plate stacked up, knowing someone would be in your room to clean it up. You neatly stacked the plates on each other and left the silverware on the top. “They don’t expect you to clean up after yourself,” she told you, and you lifted your shoulders into a shrug.

“It’s what my mother taught us to do,” you said, “Prince Timothy, have you heard about him?”

She smiled sympathetically. “He may be hard to catch. He sits in on many of the meetings to give his own input. He’s apparently very renowned for his intelligence.”

“So we’ll try our best,” you said, gathering your skirt in one hand as you stepped across to the door, opening it to usher Aniya out. “How should we approach finding Prince Richard?”

“Dick,” a voice said from in the hall, and your eyes scanned it until they settled on a woman whose fiery coloured hair was pulled back into a low bun. “What did you need him for?”

Your sheepish expression stayed far after the door was pulled shut by Aniya. “Introductions,” you finally said, “I’m the princess in the wedding tomorrow.”

She blinked a couple of times and squinted before a smile crossed her lips. “You are,” she agreed after a moment, “apologies, Princess, I didn’t recognize you that well. Prince Dick is my husband. I’m Princess Barbara.” She lifted her skirt in her own curtsy and you followed, ducking your head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite recognize you either,” you added, your lips curling into a little smile. “It’s a pleasure.”

“It’d be an even greater pleasure to introduce you to him if you’d come with me,” she offered, smiling at you and Aniya. “You must be Lady Aniya. It’s wonderful to have more femininity in this castle.”

Your lips curled into a smile. “I’ve spent far too much time around men in my life for them to bother me much,” you told her, and she tilted her head, regarding you with a sympathetic nod.

“I spend a lot of my time in the library,” she admitted, “you’re welcome to it. It’s been very well taken care of by Lord Alfred and I. He’s nearly King Bruce’s father, or the closest he’s had since his parents passed. There may even be a few books I’ve snuck in there that were written by women.”

“The scandal,” you whispered back teasingly, glancing at Aniya. “Aniya, could you find my eldest brother and remind him that he needs to have someone trim his hair? It is my wedding.”

You knew full-well about the small crush harboured on your eldest brother, and while she figured you hadn’t caught on, you were eager to see if you could push them together before your time with your brother faded. 

“Yes, my lady,” she said quickly, smiling as she gave you her own well-practised curtsy. “I’ll be sure to fetch some scissors if he argues and do it myself if needed.”

“Thank you,” you replied appreciatively, glancing at the other princess after. “You and the prince married after you fell in love, I heard. That must be nice.”

Her hand gently found your arm. “Yes,” she agreed, “I’m sorry your wedding had to be based in politics, I do, but I’d like to reassure you if it means anything — it could be worse. I’ve known Prince Jason for a long time now and he’s never once done anything he didn’t feel was right. He’s brave, and he’s honourable, and…”

“He believes I have rights to things,” you admitted, and her smile broke out widely.

“He does,” she said, “did you know the captain of our royal guard is a lady? Lady Cassandra, very well just as capable as all the knights she commands.”

Your lips parted in surprise as Barbara motioned for the guards to open the doors to a large field behind the castle, where a few benches and some open space seemed to invite you. Among the grass, you did in fact spot two people. “Is that the prince?” You asked Barbara quietly.

“The one tackling someone to the ground? Yes, that’d be him,” she said, barely restraining her smile. “Prince Dick! Would you get off of Lord Wallace and come introduce yourself?”

His head shot up and you saw, even from afar, the adoration growing in them when he saw her. He helped his companion up and said a couple short words before he made his way over, a hand settling on Barbara’s back, connecting his lips to her cheek. “Hi,” he said, messy hair and darker skin, pink cheeks that you could barely see. “Prince Dick, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance…”

“This is the princess,” Barbara told him, and his eyebrows nearly shot up so far they disappeared into his hairline.

“It is,” he whispered back, “forgive me, Princess, I’m a bit disoriented at the moment. It’s a pleasure to welcome you into our home. Permanently, I suppose.”

“I figured it right I should get introduced to everyone,” you replied, smiling sheepishly, “the other princes are on the list, too, but I felt it respectful to find you first. Princess Barbara just happened to hear and led me to you.”

He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head to either side, waggling his fingers in a dismissive way to the lord who was retreating another way. “I’ll take you to them,” he said, “I think Damian is in the practice room with the piano and Titus. Surely he won’t mind an audience.”

“He surely will,” Barbara said, “but he’ll be nicer with you along. Let’s get going.”

“Yes, m’lady.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before your wedding, you continue your quest to track down all the princes of the kingdom, and you finish it off spending time with one special archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! my internet went out so i wrote this on google docs for you guys!
> 
> as always, comments & kudos are appreciated! hopefully the next update won’t take so long.

You knew the minute that you stepped into the practice room accompanied by both Princess Barbara and the prince, Dick, that the youngest of the brothers seemed to be a bit of a prodigy in several things. A painting sat on an easel facing the window, looking mostly finished, and you spotted the young heir on a bench in front of the piano.

His fingers seemed to dance across the keys for a long moment, his eyes closed, and you wouldn’t have wanted to interrupt as soon as you did, but the dog by his side took notice and gave a low whine upon seeing Dick’s outstretched hands. He headed over, nosing into the man’s big hands as the pianist stopped playing his tune.

He turned to sweep his eyes across the room, landing on you, and he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You know I detest audiences, Richard,” he said slowly, and pushed up from the bench to step over. Despite his reservations, he gave you a shallow bow and you dipped into a curtsy at his actions. “I assume you’re the princess everyone’s been talking so much about.”

“I am! I’m glad you’ve heard of me,” you went to say in an excited tone, “it does make this whole introduction easier, doesn’t it?”

He clicked his tongue again, sharp green eyes narrowing in your direction before he turned away. “Yes, well, I appreciate you all stopping by, but I must not be distracted while I practice. Father is kind enough to let me have this time without my tutor — which I surely don’t need — and I have to get back to it.”

“Oh, right,” you said in an echo of your own voice, passing Barbara a wide-eyed glance. “Is he always like that?”

She smiled and nodded, offering you her arm as she turned onto her heels and left. She left her husband behind in the room with the young prince, as their relationship was seemingly in good spirits. “He was raised with his mother and not the king, unfortunately. It left him with a sour mood and a certain set of rules he obeys differently, but it’s justified. He hasn’t had the most kind upbringing.”

“I won’t ask,” you said quietly, and she smiled sadly in reply. 

“It wouldn’t be my life to tell you about, anyway.”

You nodded along with her as she led you down the halls, looking around curiously at the portraits that decorated some of the walls. Age-old kings and queens. She would be among them one day, along with her husband. “You and your husband,” you broke the silence after a moment, “I know you fell in love, and I’d surely not pry where you’d rather I not, but how long had you known each other?”

She passed you another regretful, sort of sad smile. “Years. Since we were teens, I’d say,” she admitted, “surely it will feel like our entire lives compared to the few days you have to get acquainted with Prince Jason.”

You didn’t speak for a moment. “They won’t let me see the dress,” you finally said, casting a glance toward the other woman. “I’m marrying someone I barely know and I haven’t even gotten to look at my wedding dress. I feel as if that must be pretty silly, isn’t it?”

“Surely they’d have you fitted for it, wouldn’t they?”

“They did ask for my measurements, but I assume they’ll alter it tomorrow,” you grimaced at the idea of being sewn into a dress, and a dress you may not even like at that. “Anyway, the wedding is more for the people and our family than it is us, isn’t it?”

A sigh parted from the fiery redhead’s lips. “Sadly, that’s true, but I think the sentiment is for you to recieve some sort of enjoyment from it.”

You looked to the side and squinted slightly, unsure of how this was going to go. “Where are we headed, then?”

“I think we’re on track to catch Prince Timothy outside,” she indulged you, although you could tell her interests lied more in poking around within your life. On the other hand, you were extremely glad for the subject change, and nodded as you ran your hands along the skirt of your dress.

“Well, then, we mustn’t miss him.”

When you got out to the training grounds, you immediately extended a hand to wave at Sir Roy, who was busying himself on the archery range. He saw you just as he let the arrow fly, sticking his own hand up in acknowledgement. You were pretty sure you saw a look of amusement cross Barbara’s face, but you didn’t mention it as she nodded toward where there were two men, swordfighting. 

One had a loose t-shirt on, while the other seemed to be a little more dressed up, a little thinner in the shoulders and longer hair in contrast to his sparring partner’s curls.

“Prince Timothy,” Barbara called out, and you saw the skinnier one — the prince, you guessed — look up just as he blocked an attack. You saw his lips move as he said something to his partner and then slipped away to greet the two of you.

“Princess,” he said, lips kicked up into an amused smile, and then his eyes swept over to you. He leaned into a bow — a little deeper, and seemingly a little more respectful than his youngest brother’s. Of course, from what you’d heard, he’d been raised in this sort of life. “To who do I owe the pleasure…”

Barbara offered him your name as an introduction just as you curtsied, looking up at him under some loose strands of your hair. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Timothy.”

He looked to be staving off a yawn, but smiled at you anyway, offering, “The pleasure’s all mine, Princess. I fear you won’t catch much of me in the coming days, but I will be present tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” you told him, absent-mindedly scratching the back of your neck. “We should let you get back to your sparring, should we not?”

His next expression was more of a smirk. “I don’t mind if you do,” he said, “I’m sure you’ve got many other things to do.” He motioned with his hand and you blinked, looking around, and spotted your fiance on the other end of the grounds now. He had his own sword in hand, and he was speaking to a shorter looking girl. 

“I’ll see you around, you two.”

You didn’t say a word for a long moment but you felt Barbara’s hand touch your arm. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said quietly, and you gave her a grateful smile despite the nervous pit in your stomach. 

Instead of heading over to Jason, you gathered your skirts in your hands and headed over to the range where Roy still was. When he noticed you once more, he raised an eyebrow, bow string still pulled taut. “Hi, Princess,” he said, one side of his lips quirking up into a smirk. “Came to watch?”

You stood up on your tippy toes and scrunched up your nose. “Can I…” It was a risky question, and the minute it left your lips, your mind was about to scold you. However, Roy’s smile grew wider and he let the arrow fly toward the target while he wasn’t looking. Just off bullseye — you supposed you’d broken his concentration by appearing, anyway.

“Yeah,” he said, handing the bow over to you. “So your non-dominant hand is going to go on the bow, and…”

He helped you notch the arrow to the string, and then instructed you to hold it up. As you did, pulling back the string, your fingers obscured your nose partially on one side. You could feel your muscles shaking as the arrow flew, and then just barely hit the target. “Okay,” Roy said with a small chuckle, “let’s try that again. Really steady yourself, okay? Take a couple of breaths, you’ve got this.”

He rounded you as you notched the arrow your own, taking the same stance. He gently pushed your elbow up again, and as you pulled the bowstring back this time, you remembered to breathe. 

Inhale, exhale.

You let the arrow fly, and this time, it hit two rings from the middle. “That was better, right?” You asked eagerly, and Roy couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at the target.

“Yeah, that’s better,” he said, looking over at you.

You heard another chuckle off to your side and noticed Jason close to you two. You lowered the bow, curious eyes moving up to him, and offered your own gentle smile. “I was going to come over and see you,” you told him, “I just stopped by to ask Sir Roy how he was doing, and then I suppose I got distracted.”

“I don’t mind,” he said, and the small smile on his lips told you he wasn’t lying when he said it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you debate your future and the wedding ceremony happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr at @youzombiie  
> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

The morning of your wedding came far too soon for your liking.

Aniya spent the morning with you, breakfast and tea as you both stared out the window. Your last day as a member of your own kingdom, the last day you were regarded as your own person rather than the secondary of a man. Your hands found each other and you rubbed them together as you watched the sun where it hung in the sky.

The plush cushions you were sitting on were nice — your whole chamber was, in fact — but it was the last time you would have a space like this to yourself. You gave your closest friend and handmaiden, Aniya, a glance, cocking your head to the side. “You haven’t spoken much, Ani,” you said cautiously, “is everything alright?”

“You need space,” she said, folding the sheet on the end of your bed and glancing over at you finally, noticing your eyes were still locked onto her. “Forgive me, but it is the day of your wedding. I wasn’t overstepping to assume that you needed time to process it.”

You hesitated. “I think I’ve processed it. He’s a good man,” you replied, looking back to the window, “I just hoped there would be more time for me to explore places, to travel, to explore.”

Aniya sat on the cushions next to you, touching your finger and bringing your eyes to hers. “It’s only bad luck you were born a princess, then.” she told you softly, “you’ll find things in this life that make you happy if you give yourself a chance, I think. You’re too smart to be sad, Princess.”

“I think being smart is what’s making me sad,” you told her with a wavering smile. 

Fortunately, there wasn’t much time to discuss anything else. A knock at the door sounded and you tied your robe tighter than it had been before, nodding as Aniya went up to open the door. A woman came prepared with a small woven basket, waving her hand.

“I’m here to do your hair, your highness,” she said, dipping into a curtsy.

“You’re welcome to come in,” you told her, “thank you.”

From your hair being done to practically getting sewn into your dress to the jewels they layered on top of you, you already felt tired by the time they had announced your wedding was soon.

You gathered the red skirt of your dress in your hands, the material a soft satin that had gold which shimmered brightly in the sun, and stepped out into the hallway in the company of several handmaids, Aniya trailing behind you. You were brought outside to a carriage and then brought to the church, patiently watching out the curtained windows as Aniya looped her pinkie with yours.

“You can do this,” she told you quietly.

“I hope so,” you told her in reply, and that was it. The carriage pulled to the stop outside the church with the loud whinny of a horse to accompany, and you worried your lip between your teeth until the door opened. Your father stood there, and gently took your hand to help you out of the carriage until your feet hit the ground.

You squeezed his hand and his eyes were soft and gentle as he stared down at you, gently nodding as he led you to the stairs. As you both ascended, the pit in your stomach became far more open than it had been: you were giving up everything. 

Never had it been more clear that you loved your family, not until you’d made peace in your mind that this was for them, and your kingdom. 

“Say the word,” your father said, “and I’d give up this treaty for your happiness, dove.”

You gave him a smile, soft and almost unlike yourself. “I’m okay,” you told him, “I can do this.”

It was true: the idea of marrying Jason didn’t bother you much anymore.

The doors were pushed open and you were suddenly faced with rows of expectant people that all stood when you were visible. A choir was singing somewhere. At the end of the aisle, Jason stood, hands wringing together until he saw you. He stopped, his head cocking to the side only slightly, and you noticed him smile. 

Your hand found your father’s bicep as he began to walk you inside, each step feeling so small and insignificant, every eye on you as you made the biggest decision of your life.

When you were finally across from Jason and your father let you go, you briefly met his eyes. He was looking at you like he expected you to move away from him at any moment, but you didn’t, and he finally let his eyes move away from you. 

There wasn’t a long ceremony awaiting you as you stood side-by-side, but you still weren’t quite paying attention until you felt Jason’s fingers brush your own. When you looked over, you noticed he was motioning for you to turn toward him, which you hesitantly obeyed. His hands were held out expectantly and you finally placed your own on top, looking at the officator. 

“If you’ll repeat after me first, Prince Jason,” He said, and then paused to make it clear. “With this vow, I make a promise to you,”

Jason’s hands seemed a little shakier than expected, but you looked at him for a long moment while he struggled to find his voice. “With this vow, I make a promise to you,” he said finally, his eyes finding yours.

“To be your partner in life, to trust and honour you,” the man said, still holding a book he wasn’t even reading out of anymore, “and to be with you faithfully until the end of our days,”

Jason repeated the words, his thumb finding the top of your hands, gentle and reassuring — although it seemed he was reassuring himself more than you. His expectant eyes left yours and returned to the officator for a moment, who seemed like he was waiting to continue.

“As I have given you a hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep.”

The next part was yours to repeat, and to your surprise, it was nearly identical to Jason’s. Nothing about subservient, although you supposed that was less of a vow and more of an expectation for people — or maybe it had to do with the way the women were treated in this kingdom as opposed to yours.

A ring slid on your finger, and the one you slid on his, and the ceremony was over — until no one moved. 

“Aren’t we done?” You began in a whisper, but Jason’s crooked smile was more than you expected in return.

“Not quite,” he said, one hand moving up to cup your jaw — his left, you noticed, as the cold material of his ring touched your skin. “There’s one thing we have to do.”

You nearly opened your mouth to say something, but he was leaning down and then suddenly there was nothing needed to say. His mouth was soft on your own, and despite the crowd you had, you leaned up into it anyway. It felt like chasing a dream when he pulled away, but there were people watching them and the music had started to swell again. 

He offered his arm for you and led you back down the same aisle your father had walked you down, and when you were outside on your way to the carriage, you finally let your shoulders fall a bit. “Oh, don’t look so tired, Princess,” Jason offered, giving you a glance, “we’ve got a feast and we’re the guests of honour, remember?”

“I’m starving,” you mumbled in a pseudo-agreement. He opened the carriage door and you climbed in, sitting across from him. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Back, I think,” Jason offered, “long night of drinking, music, food — you know, all the typical celebration stuff.” He leaned forward after a moment, squinting at you. “Wait, have you never been to a wedding before?”

You shrugged. “A couple, I think,” you told him, “never my own.”

“Yeah, I’d hope that one’s a first,” he teased, but then leaned back after, shaking his head and subsequently messing up all of his hair. “You’re not as panicky as I thought you’d be.”

“You’re not as unbearable as I thought you’d be.”


End file.
